


Overwatch

by NatalieRyan



Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Day 23, Emotional Whump, Fluff, Gen, Jack always takes care of his boy, Mac Whump, Whump, Whumptober 2020, Worried Jack, and then Mac takes care of him, drugged Mac, exhausted Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: Hey, hey!I know I'm late with posting this, but the last few days I was busy writing the story for day 24 and well that thing derailed pretty quickly, let me tell you. I'll drop it as soon as I'm done with editing and reading it through.Huge thanks go again to SabbyStarlight that was the one that gave me the idea. It was during one of our talks about smeepy boys that she mentioned tired boys taking a break and oops, suddenly Nade had an idea about exhausted Jack. Thanks to her I have this very soft scene at the end, so you can thank her for that as well.And as always my thanks go to thistle that beta'd yet another story of mine. Of course, listening me ramble about how I was scrambling to finish days 22 and 23 so I can finally start on day 24. You are the best.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948579
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Overwatch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SabbyStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbyStarlight/gifts), [N1ghtshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtshade/gifts).



> Hey, hey!   
> I know I'm late with posting this, but the last few days I was busy writing the story for day 24 and well that thing derailed pretty quickly, let me tell you. I'll drop it as soon as I'm done with editing and reading it through. 
> 
> Huge thanks go again to SabbyStarlight that was the one that gave me the idea. It was during one of our talks about smeepy boys that she mentioned tired boys taking a break and oops, suddenly Nade had an idea about exhausted Jack. Thanks to her I have this very soft scene at the end, so you can thank her for that as well. 
> 
> And as always my thanks go to thistle that beta'd yet another story of mine. Of course, listening me ramble about how I was scrambling to finish days 22 and 23 so I can finally start on day 24. You are the best.

Jack was going to end up with new gray hairs after all of this was over, he just knew it. If he didn't see the inside of a hospital room it would be too soon. 

Jack ran a hand over his face, trying to stave off the inevitable. He was beyond tired, and he was not sure on what exactly he was running on. He was awake for 36 hours straight and before that he didn't get much sleep between Murdoc kidnapping Mac and Jack living through two falls and being shot by Harper Hayes. His shoulder twinged in pain and Jack was once again reminded of having to take it easy. But he couldn't. Not while his kid was in the bed in front of him, fighting off whatever drug his drink was spiked with. They had to go through one of those missions where they had to mingle with and shmooze their way to someone at a gala to gather intel. Aka Jack's worst nightmare. Missions that started easy enough and were never predictable. Once again, Mac took his position as the waiter, giving him enough leeway to move around places so no one would notice. But someone did and they offered Mac a drink. 

The 'they' in question was a known criminal, just one of many that financed the work of the drug lord that organized the gala. Of course, the guy was only known as a wealthy businessman and philanthropist, not as one of the most powerful heads of a cartel that was spreading fear and terror. 

Mac wasn't in a position to refuse. He was clearly made, and Jack's heart seized as he watched the kid's wide eyes and scared look when he finally tasted the drink and figured out it was drugged. 

Jack said to hell with his still not healed shoulder and barged in. The mission was always important, but Mac was always Jack's top priority. 

Jack didn't always like to brag, but he was damn good even with a busted shoulder. He had everyone on the floor in record time, but he knew they were facing some hospital time before Mac was cleared and feeling well enough to get himself a homestay and some very earned medical leave. And Jack wasn't going to budge this time. Mac was definitely going to rest and recuperate. 

Currently Jack was caught in a loop. The kid was waking up every so often, breaking in a sweat, screaming his lungs out at every hideous dream his brain came up with, thanks to the drug coursing through Mac's system. 

Jack lost count at how many times he stopped Mac from pulling at the IV, and from scratching at the skin on his arms. 

Jack had a front row seat to Mac recalling every second of Murdoc holding him hostage, had to watch as Mac tried to apologize to him again even though they talked it out and apologized to each other already. 

There were several other missions that went sideways that Mac recalled, trying to warn off Jack, to tell him to just go and save himself. By the time Mac was in the hospital for exactly a day, Jack lost the battle with his emotions and as he tried to calm Mac down, every time Mac screamed and cried, Jack cried with him. 

Right now Jack was busy holding Mac in an embrace, both to stop Mac from hurting himself and pulling the IV out and for comfort. His stupid, old heart hoped that he would be able to bring Mac out of the effects the drug still had him under by hugging Mac and trying to convey all of his feelings and his love for his boy. 

And Jack's old, stupid heart got some boost when Mac finally broke out of the drugged state he was in and blessedly fell in a peaceful slumber, still in Jack's arms. 

Jack didn't dare sleep. He couldn't risk closing his eyes, not now that they were so close to going home. He was going to continue to keep an eye on Mac. Jack felt too raw and too exposed to the way Mac reacted to the drug. The flashbacks that riddled Mac's brain and came out under the influence of the drug, the things Murdoc said to Mac that came out of Mac's mouth that Mac never said to Jack before. 

Mac's head was heavy against Jack's shoulder as he breathed in and out, safe in Jack's arms. They weren't out of the woods yet, but they were getting there. 

Jack held Mac even closer to himself, careful not to dislodge the IV in Mac's arm or to disturb the blessedly asleep kid. 

Jack ran fingers through Mac's hair and then he kissed his forehead, inhaling the scent of Mac's hair, now a mix of shampoo, sweat and the distinct scent of a hospital. He had to ground himself and not go to sleep. He promised to himself and to Mac.

…

Later when they were at home and Jack settled his partner in the bedroom, Jack finally exhaled in relief. He tucked Mac in after he had Mac to dress in a soft t-shirt and sweatpants. Mac was asleep even before he hit the pillow and after Jack watched Mac's chest rise and fall in a regular rhythm and convinced himself Mac was okay, he left Mac to sleep. Jack swayed on his feet, the exhaustion finally catching up with him. And promptly slid down the wall and against it, right next to Mac's room. He couldn't move, his limbs suddenly leaden. He just stayed there. 

Jack decided that once he got his legs under him that he'd move to the couch. But he was too damn tired to even think. 

Without realizing, Jack had closed his eyes. 

…

Mac was thirsty. That was the first thing he was aware of when he opened his eyes and saw he was in his own bed. He couldn't tell if it was day or night, but the curtains were drawn and the room was in a welcoming darkness, considering the way something was stabbing him behind his eyes.

Mac recognized it as a withdrawal headache. He was drugged enough times on missions to recognize the signs. Memories came back to him as he slowly sat up in bed, trying to ward off the nausea and dizziness, and then slowly got to his feet. He wondered where Jack was, but decided to look for his partner once he had a glass of water, or two.

Mac almost tripped over Jack when he got out of his room. Looked like his partner didn't make it far before he collapsed and Mac was suddenly worried. He slowly slid on his knees and pressed two fingers over Jack's pulse that was thankfully normal. Mac bent a bit and had to swallow at the nausea that threatened to surface as he tried to listen to Jack breathing. It all felt very normal almost like Jack was asleep. Even breaths, regular pulse, not appearing to be hurt. 

Mac didn't know what to do with this information so he quickly stepped into the kitchen and downed two glasses of water. Once he breathed several times and controlled his nausea he went back to Jack. 

His partner was out for the count and after getting a better look of Jack under the lights in the hall, Mac noticed the dark smudges under Jack's eyes and the bruises that framed his eyes. Jack, as always, probably stayed up late while Mac was at the hospital, fighting the drugs in his system. Most probably didn't even go to sleep, at all, and once Mac was safe and at home he just crashed. 

Mac debated with himself.  _ Should he wake up Jack or should he make it possible for Jack to be more comfortable while he slept off the first wave? _ Jack always woke up even more tired and then crashed harder. Always, without fail. And Mac hated that Jack waited till the last possible second to rest. Mac also knew that there was nothing he could say or do that would change Jack's mind on how to take care of himself. 

Mac finally decided to join Jack to where he was sitting, sleeping, and did it from Jack's left side. 

“Okay, let's get you situated, big guy.”

Mac maneuvered Jack until his partner's head was in Mac's lap. Mac wasn't strong enough, yet, to drag Jack to his room, but Mac wasn't gonna leave Jack to be in an uncomfortable position. 

Jack didn't even stir and Mac had to smile. Jack was really out of it; he didn't even feel Mac moving him around. But Jack didn't have to worry anymore. Mac was the one that was going to keep vigil now. 

On a whim, Mac started running his hands through Jack's hair, knowing how comforting it was when Jack did that for him. Jack sighed in sleep and moved towards the touch contentedly. Mac resumed his touch, never stopping with the soothing pattern. It was his turn to look over his protector. And Mac was going to do just that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
